


A Crimson Rose

by FluffyMCFluffers



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: All aboard the crack ship!, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), i really don't know what i'm doing, solo spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Qi'ra had done things. Horrible things. Things she did purely for survival. Things she wouldn't dare speak about.Sleeping with her boss was one of them((DISCONTINUED))





	A Crimson Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, I'm not really fond of the daddy term. I think it's really weird, since I have such a strong bond with my dad. I only used 'sugar daddy' for this fanfic.
> 
> So don't expect any of my smut fics ((if I ever make another)) to have the term daddy in it. Or mommy. Or baby boy. None of that.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> ((And please don't complain about my opinion on the term. It's really only my opinion. If you like being called these things, fine. But please, don't argue with my opinion))

Well, she wasn't _really_ sleeping with him. More like- constantly being in his company.

*

*

Since she'd joined Crimson Dawn, Qi'ra had to do unspeakable things. Things that she never thought she'd be able to do. While killing was not in her forte, she didn't really have a choice. Sometimes, bargainers could be really unbearable. And,well, she'd have to give them a little 'pat on the back'. It was for her, and their, own good either way.

However sometimes, the tone would shift. 

While murder was something she could easily let go, sex was not.

It was something she _hated_  doing, every time it was brought up in the middle of a deal. She felt is was disgusting and unnecessary. But she had to do what she had to do. And she had to admit, there were times were it was quite... enjoyable.

*

*

Ever since she was assigned to work with Dryden Vos, Qi'ra's life had flipped drastically. He was a man who enjoyed the finest in life, as a crime lord would. Despite being a charming man with impeccable taste, his kindness was _never_ mistaken for weakness. Vos was a man Qi'ra wouldn't dare provoke. And someone that no one would dare sleep with.

However Qi'ra, proved that statement wrong. 

It wasn't something she was proud of. No, not at all. Even after his death, there were times when guilt would come crawling up to her like a bug. But, there were times where she'd think of all that he did to her. How he'd take care to her. And how'd he'd treat her oh, so right. Just the thought would make the space between her thighs hot.

Qi'ra would never admit it, but she liked the whole ordeal. Having sex and in return, a lifetime of safety and protection. And even better, money. So. Much. Money.

She wasn't the first woman to be doing this kind of thing. Many young women would have sex with older men for money. Often it was considered shameful, but rarely it was considered harmless. And Qi'ra never thought she'd be that type of girl.

Even when she first met, Qi'ra had no interest in Dryden. All she wanted was a job and a good amount of dough. However, Dryden had a different approach.

From the moment he layed eyes on her, Dryden had an instant respect for Qi'ra. He'd look at her the way only one man, such as Han, did. Even when she came of age, Drydens' reign of terror did not stop. Instead, he continued with the clever words, but started with the sensual touching. Since she was no longer a teen, he could now touch in ways she could have never imagined.

At first, Qi'ra resented. She wanted nothing to do with Dryden, no matter how much her urges bugged her. However, there was one night she remembered. One night she would never quite forget. The night he had taken her, as his own.

*

*

That night, she had given herself to him. Her body was his to ravage, and she relished every second of it. She could still feel his hands pressed against her hard breasts and his throbbing manhood inside her. It was a feeling she didn't just experience on that one night. Whenever he could, Dryden would take her on his own desk and she'd be resorted to a screaming, moaning mess. After he'd take himself out of her, legs sticky with his seed, he'd lower himself to her ear and whisper the nickname he'd given her.

"You're mine, my Crimson Rose"

The name would make her her whole body shudder in all the right ways. Qi'ra would come to like being Drydens play thing, to be treated like a princess. He would treat her like his own partner. Even after the ordeal, she'd talk about how it didn't feel right. Dryden, on the other hand, would tell her a simple statement.

"Qi'ra you are incredibly beautiful. Your body is a temple that every man should worship. Embrace the attention. You may have combat training, but your greatest weapon is your beauty. Never forget that"

She never felt that her body was something should be adored. Dryden was the only person who understood the pain she when through in her youth. She made her feel, whole.

However, it wouldn't last.

_It didn't last._

*

*

Han.

Never in her life had Qi'ra expected to see him again. He hadn't changed one bit. From his appearance to his charm, he was still the same man from Corellia. However, she had changed.

And they weren't on the same side anymore.

Even when Dryden tasked her with making sure that Han and Beckett got the coaxium, her alignment was truly with Crimson Dawn. As much as she knew how much Han loved her, it wasn't meant to be. Even after she had murdered Dryden, she couldn't go with him.

If she did, _he'd_ kill her.

As soon as Han left, Qi'ra took Drydens' ring and contacted the true leader of Crimson Dawn. 

Maul.

His presence alone made her body shiver. Even when he announced that she'd be working much closely with him, her spine tingled. She didn't even know if it was in the right way or the wrong. But she wouldn't dare disagree with him. While Dryden was a man of persuasion, Maul was a man of intimidation.

As the ship started to detach from land, Qi'ra caught a glimpse of Han and Cherie, along with Beckett on his back. At least she left knowing that, finally, Han was safe.

And that was enough for her.

*

*

Now, almost a full year later, Qi'ra's role in Crimson Dawn had grown drastically. Ever since she started working more closely with Maul, her co-workers had had a change of respect for her. Since she'd arrived to Dathomir, she had never left Mauls side. If she had to be honest, it made her feel powerful. Like she a respected authority.

While Dryden gave her the finest, he probably only ever used her for body. Maul, on the other hand, treated Qi'ra as his equal. He knew what it felt like to be her. To be doing unspeakable things solely for survival. It was, kind of nice. Nice to have someone understand your choices.

However, some of her co-workers has made fun of Qi'ra for being so personal with Maul. 

They often about Maul kind of being Qi'ras 'sugar daddy'. And that she was his 'sugar baby'.

Qi'ra would snicker at the idea. However, now that she thought about it, it didn't sound that bad. She'd thought of what it be like to be Mauls partner. Granted, his love making would be nothing like Drydens but, it would be different. However, she wasn't really sure that he had any... parts down there. Since his incident, that is.

*

*

Qi'ra was in her room, a small estate given to her when she arrived on Dathomir. She had just returned from a mission that required her to be away for a while. She was exhausted, her whole body was turned off.

However, her rest would have to wait, when a droid came in through the open door.

"Ms. Qi'ra" it said "Lord Maul would like to see you. He says that it isn't urgent"

Qi'ra sighed. That didn't sound good "I'll be right there"

While she wasn't really afraid of him as much anymore, Qi'ra felt uneasy whenever her master would call for her.

But what she didn't know, was that Maul had called for an unfortunate confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the whole Dryden/Qi'ra thing being too long. I was just having way too fun with it!
> 
> Unfortunately, I have to make another part since if leave it here, it'll drag on for too long. Also, sorry for the ending being rushed. I wanted to post this before it got automatically deleted.
> 
> But hopefully, the next part will be better written!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I really liked making this one!


End file.
